Dark Angel Beginnings
by pheonixspirit
Summary: ML. Major AU. In this world when the Pulse went off, it was not the only thing that happened, Max and Logan meet under different circumstances. Chp. 4 up.
1. Prelude

Dark Angel Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters and never will. So don't sue.  
  
Summery: M/L. Major AU. In this world when the Pulse went off, it wasn't the only thing that happened... And Max and Logan meet under different circumstances.  
  
Summery 2: A girl named Max lives in a world where the society is split in two; one is technologically advanced and the other sent back into a world much like the medieval times. She meets a guy who finds out that she is more than she seems.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The world's different now. It wasn't like it is now. In my reality, the world is a third world country on one half and the other is a technologically advanced society. Wonder how it got like this? Well it started when Marco Zechs and his group of terrorists set off an electromagnetic pulse that wiped out 95% of all technology on earth. The whole world was swept into chaos in a blink of an eye.  
  
But that wasn't the end of it. Luckily for us we stopped Marco Zechs. Unfortunately we hadn't stopped him before he set off half of the world's nuclear weapons and wiping out the continent that was called Africa. All that's left of it is an island called Madagascar and parts of Egypt. Those nuclear weapons also wiped out Mexico, Great Britain, the southern seaboard of China, Singapore, and Indonesia, melted a fourth of Antarctica, and left the southwestern United States in ruin.  
  
Luck was on our side for the next few years though. As was the latest technological advances in nuclear weapons. See if someone had set a bomb that was made before 2005, then the human civilization would of died of smoke and the deprivation of sunlight and food. But in 2005 a famous scientist, Nick Stanton, had invented a nuclear weapon that would not send up those dangerous smoke clouds. At the time we all thought that he was a lunatic for building a new kind of bomb when the world had not need for one. Boy were we wrong.   
  
After those nukes were detonated, the world's smartest minds were assembled to solve the problem of radiation. Their solution was the beads that were used to clean up oil spills combined with a ton of salt water, and the newest element Urexium. In a few years time the radiation was almost faded completely away. But our world was still in chaos.  
  
Eventually we regained 54% of the technology that was destroyed, but those areas that were third world countries were swept back into the medieval ages. 


	2. Meet Max

Dark Angel Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters and never will. So don't sue.  
  
Summery: M/L. Major AU. In this world when the Pulse went off, it wasn't the only thing that happened... And Max and Logan meet under different circumstances.  
  
Summery 2: A girl named Max lives in a world where the society is split in two; one is technologically advanced and the other sent back into a world much like the medieval times. She meets a guy who finds out that she is more than she seems.  
  
Author's note: I know that the barcode number isn't Max's but I don't know her real barcode.  
  
Melinda: you're welcome! Glad to see that we still have M/L fans out there.   
  
Black rose9: Thanks! :D I'll try to update ASAP for every chapter!  
  
Fair Cate: Thanks!  
  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
My full name is Maxine Aria Guevara, but most people call me Max. I live in Elms, Washington, U.S.A. It's 20 miles off to the east side of Seattle. There I work as a barmaid or help my friends with farm work. I'm 19 years old.   
  
Elms is one of the better medieval cities since we are so close to Seattle, a technologically advanced city. They occasionally help us with financial or architect problems, but I think that they would like it better if we weren't there at all.  
  
Elms isn't my birth city though. It was Cheyenne, Wyoming or rather I was created in a test tube there. A secret government agency called Manticore was responsible for this. Secretly created in 1999, this agency specialized in cloning and genetics. In that year a man in the agency called Sandleman created the first genetically engineered soldiers. My group was their fifth generation.  
  
When the pulse hit in 2007, I was seven years old. Manticore had already trained me in fighting techniques, escape and invade, 12 different languages, weapons training, survival training, the good guy the bad guys, etc. Only the good guy bad guy scenario was backwards, Manticore was the bad guy and the supposedly bad guys were the good. But they didn't prepare us how to act human. We had to teach ourselves that.  
  
But even with our training and genes, it didn't help us deal with the aftermath of the pulse. We were kids for god sakes! There was one good thing that came from the pulse though. We got to escape and experience what human life was like and not just stare at cold, white walls forever. Unfortunately only a fourth of our unit made it out.   
  
Why did we escape? It was because life at Manticore was cold and unloving. The people there considered us freaks or just experiments that didn't have human emotions. They didn't care about us. If we died they would cut us up a study the body. Or if we made a mistake then you would do 10 times the amount of training and work than others and they would torture you and drill what was right and what you needed to do to correct you mistake into your head so that was the only thing you could think about the whole day.   
  
Thirty groups in all. Fifteen of us escaped that night. We split up in groups of two so the other Manticore soldiers wouldn't find us. I was paired up with Jhondy, my best friend and the closest thing I could get to a sister. We got out and ran to the woods that surround the base. We rested there a while and assessed our situation. We didn't stay there for long though because we knew they were still looking for us. But before we left Syl, Krit, and Cassie joined us. Jhondy, Syl, Krit, and Cassie live in Elms too.  
  
We all know it's not wise to stay together. Especially since Manticore personnel can identify us with the barcode that is seared on at the base of our neck. Mine is 3004570000452. Otherwise known as X5-452. We didn't call each other by our designations because it didn't sound right. So we got our names in a book that one of the kind janitors gave to us.  
  
The five of us are convinced that other units escaped that night. Just like I'm sure that our leader, Zack, is out there looking out for us. Cassie and Jhondy work with me at the Red Dragon Inn. Syl and Krit, who are married now, work on our little farm.  
  
Right now I'm at the Red Dragon Inn. One more minute till my break and I can take my meds for my seizures. The one screw up the Manticore scientists made in generation five.  
  
"Miss!" shouted a loud, gruff voice.  
  
I looked over. The voice belonged to a man that was drunk, and had a glint in his eye that I knew all to well.  
  
"Ugg..." I muttered silently.  
  
It's going to be a long day. 


	3. Logan Cale aka Eyes Only

Dark Angel Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters and never will. So don't sue.  
  
Summery: M/L. Major AU. In this world when the Pulse went off, it wasn't the only thing that happened... And Max and Logan meet under different circumstances.  
  
Summery 2: A girl named Max lives in a world where the society is split in two; one is technologically advanced and the other sent back into a world much like the medieval times. She meets a guy who finds out that she is more than she seems.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Agmgdafan: Thanks! :)  
  
Fair Cate: Thanks for the information! :)  
  
KingfisherFeline: Thanks! :D  
  
Enjoy guys!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
My name is Logan Cale. I live in Seattle, Washington, U.S.A. and work as a computer analyst at Biotech U.S.A. But that's not all that I do. I am the sole founder of Eyes Only, a secret organization of Biotech U.S.A.  
  
What is Eyes Only? Well to sum it up, it was a business started by me in 2007, a few months after the electromagnetic pulse hit. In Eyes Only we protect the weak, bring the wrong to justice. You could call us protectors of the small, weak, and innocent. Eyes Only is especially important since the U.S. government is still in chaos.  
  
This year isn't my favorite though. Due to Biotech U.S.A.'s 'charity to the poor' policy, every two years people working in project EO (Eyes Only) have to visit one of the medieval cities in the U.S. and live with them for a week. Luckily it's close to Seattle. The city is Elms and it's not like I don't like to visit the towns. It's just that it's Val, short for Valerie and my girlfriend, and my first anniversary for when we first met, and I'm going to have to miss it. Val's not going to be happy.  
  
Well I got her this delicate silver chain decorated with frosted gold and gems. Hopefully that will make up for my missing our anniversary.  
  
The doorbell just rung, it's probably Val. Time for our dinner date.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*A few days later*  
  
Well it's almost time to go. Val's mad a me for having to miss our anniversary. The bracelet didn't help her anger. There is a good news bad news thing though. The good news is that Daniel, my best friend ever since we were babies and one of the people that works at Biotech U.S.A. and Eyes Only, is coming to Elms with me. The bad news is that he's coming because there has been a sighting of Bruno Alsmeno, our latest drug lord bad guy, in Elms.  
  
"Hey Logan!"  
  
"Ahg!" I screamed slightly as I turned to meet Daniel.  
  
Daniel smirked a little.  
  
"Jeez Logan. You scream like a girl."  
  
I just grinned at him and muttered something about blackmailing best friends.  
  
"You done packing, buddy?" said Daniel grabbing an apple.  
  
"Almost" I yelled packing up my laptop, one of the few machines that Biotech U.S.A. lets its personnel bring with them.  
  
"Done!" I said grabbing my bags.  
  
"Good" said Daniel looking out my penthouse window. "Because the bus is almost here."  
  
*On the Bus*  
  
"So Danny Boy, where are we going to stay?"  
  
He winced at my nickname for him.  
  
"We are reserved for the Red Dragon Inn."  
  
"What!" I said getting serious. "Aren't we staying at the Ice Falls Plaza?"  
  
"Logan, do you actually think we would be staying in a 'technologically advanced hotel' when you are supposed to be spending a week of regressed living."  
  
"Well I thought that since you were coming along and the trip to Elms is now for an Eyes Only case, I just though we should have the latest technology to help us."  
  
Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's a small town Logan. And besides you've had worst."  
  
I just moped.  
  
"Come on Logan! Don't tell me you're still upset about your fight with Val."  
  
"I'm not!" I said angrily.  
  
"Yea right..." said Daniel in a sarcastic tone.  
  
I sighed. "Ok, so maybe I am."  
  
"Dude! Just relax! Who knows, maybe you'll have fun in Elms."  
  
"Yea..." I muttered looking out the window of our bus.  
  
Daniel just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. It was going to take a miracle to get Logan to be happy and he had just given up.   
  
Soon we fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
"Logan wake up!"  
  
I groaned and stared around unfocusedly. I put on my glasses and looked around.  
  
"Where are we Danny?"  
  
Daniel gave me an evil look.  
  
"We're almost at the Red Dragon Inn."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Finally I can get some real sleep!"  
  
"Yup." said Danny stretching.  
  
The bus driver just then announced that we had arrived at the Red Dragon Inn.  
  
We both rushed off and grabbed our luggage. It was nighttime now. We had started it the late afternoon, but the bus was really slow and we had to travel in three-fourths of a circle before reaching Elms.  
  
We dragged ourselves into the inn and checked in.  
  
"Ah! Monsieur Cale and Stevenson! We've been expecting you for hours!"  
  
"So sorry Mr...."  
  
"You may call me Normal. Just Normal."  
  
"Mr. Normal. Our bus was a bit slow."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thought it best to end it there. Don't worry guys there's more to come! :)  
  
Next chapter: Max and Logan meet, well more like bump into each other... but you get the idea! : P 


	4. The Meeting Part 1

Dark Angel Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters and never will. So don't sue. Summery: M/L. Major AU. In this world when the Pulse went off, it wasn't the only thing that happened. And Max and Logan meet under different circumstances. Summery 2: A girl named Max lives in a world where the society is split in two; one is technologically advanced and the other sent back into a world much like the medieval times. She meets a guy who finds out that she is more than she seems. Author's Note: Fair Cate: Hee Hee Hee! I'm so sorry for making it seem rushed, maybe this chapter will be more to you liking and Thanks! Quarkz: Thanks and I don't know if I'll keep it completely in season 1, but there's always hope! *crosses fingers* And to Bob, Annette, and x5-220 Thanks!  
  
P.S. I have decided to put this chapter in two parts because I thought it might be too long. Now after a semi-long wait, The Meeting- Part 1. ************************************************************************ "Ah" said Normal with a fake smile. "I'll get Cassie to show you to your rooms."  
  
He turned at beckoned at a girl with straight, light brown hair that reached her shoulders, with a few blond streaks mixed in. She was a little shorter than me and was skinny. Cassie rushed from what I guess was a resting area for the servers. She curtsied and started to lift our bags.  
  
"Really", I said grabbing her hand before she could reach our luggage, "We can carry our own luggage."  
  
She gave a semi-smile, "Sorry sirs, but Inn rules state that the guest must never be unhappy or cranky."  
  
I sighed, but let her carry it up to our rooms, but no further. So Cassie curtsied and gave us the keys to our rooms and left.  
  
"Have a pleasant stay sirs" she called out before she left.  
  
************************************************************************ I spent half and hour in my room my unpacking my things and looking around the room. The room design was simple and had all the features of a hotel that was built in 2000, but with a medieval touch. The walls had this stony texture that was gray, and the floors were covered with polished wood. The bed was placed next to a window but it was at an angle so the light wouldn't directly hit the person when the sun rose.  
  
When I went to the window I found out that the window had no glass covering, but the view from that room made up for the wooden boards in place for the glass. From here I could see all of the east side of the town. I also noticed a farm up on a cliff; I'll ask Normal about that later.  
  
There was a cherry wood dresser on the north side of the room. It was next to the small closet with five hangers. On the south side there was a writing desk, and next to that was the bathroom. Thank god for indoor plumbing and our money donations! Finally there was a full-length mirror at the foot of the bed.  
  
After I had packed away my things, I went to see how Daniel was. His room was basically the same as mine.  
  
"Hey Danny!"  
  
He just rolled his eyes. "Wanna see the town Loggie?"  
  
I gave him an evil look. He just had to get back at me by using Val's nickname for me.  
  
"Sure," I said shrugging, and kicking his shins on the way out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Max's POV)~ What a long day! I managed to take my medicine after I beat the crap out of that drunken, stupid man. He's probably limping home right now with a broken arm. I laughed to myself. Soon I saw Cassandra coming.  
  
"Hey Max!" yelled Cassie waving at me.  
  
I waved back and waited till she reached me.  
  
"Time to go home!" said Cassie stretching. "Normal said that we could have the rest of the day off."  
  
I grinned. "But it's only 5 o'clock."  
  
Cassie shrugged. "Must be the new guest."  
  
"Yea." I said thinking about the brief glimpse I had of them. "Are they from Manticore?"  
  
"No." said Cassie, "When I looked into their minds there was nothing there that screamed Manticore, but."  
  
"What?" I asked suddenly worried.  
  
"Oh it's probably nothing to worry about, but one of those men is Eyes Only."  
  
"You mean the famous Eyes Only!" "The one and only."  
  
"Wow." I said Surprised, "Wonder what he's doing here."  
  
"Drug Lord" said Cassie while we started to walk back home. " His name is Bruno Alsmeno, works for a man named Edger Sonrisa."  
  
"Didn't Eyes Only catch Sonrisa last week?"  
  
"Yup" said Cassie, "But apparently this Bruno guy has orders to continue work."  
  
"Well I hope for our sakes that he does and gets out of town before he discovers us."  
  
"Well this Logan guy was supposed to stay for a week, but then Bruno came along and now we can't use our super human powers to do anything till he leaves."  
  
"Well at least you can still read people's minds Cassie."  
  
"Well sometimes I think it would be better to have superhuman strength, sight, and agility."  
  
"You've still got telekinesis Cassie, and no seizures, so don't complain."  
  
"Yea. guess you're right. But what I wonder is who is Eyes Only, Logan Cale, the guy with the blond hair, or Daniel Stevenson, the one with the brown hair."  
  
"Didn't you get that information?"  
  
"No, that part was too jumbled up. You know I'm just found out about my powers."  
  
"I know Cassie," I said slinging my arm around her shoulder. "You've done great getting us this info!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I smiled at her and we walked the rest of the way home is silence. ************************************************************************ "Syl, Krit! We're home!" screamed Cassie.  
  
I winced as her voice cut the air. Syl was the first to greet us.  
  
"Hey guys. Why are you guys back so early?"  
  
"Normal let us out early." Said Cassie.  
  
"Finally." I said sarcastically under my breath, even though I knew that Syl would hear. Syl laughed. "Well dinner's not ready yet so who's gonna help me?"  
  
"It's Cassie's turn!" I said walking out of the door.  
  
Cassie just pouted and reminded me of what happened the last time I tried to help Syl cook. The stove was out of commission for a week and the kitchen was covered in smoke and soot.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her and ran through the wheat fields to my favorite tree.  
  
From this tree I could see the whole town from the highest branches, but I preferred the stars and sky from the lower branches where I felt safe and protected within the branches.  
  
I must of fallen asleep at one point because when I woke up I found a guy that looked a lot like one of the new guest staring down at me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Logan's POV)~  
  
Well Daniel managed to somehow drag me all around town, while in the process getting drunk. I didn't know this town had all this yummy candy; otherwise I would of brought more money.  
  
Normal was in a nicer mood and told us the name of that cliff; it's called White Dove Cliff. The Guevara brothers and sisters live there. Cassie is apparently one of the Guevara's. How ironic.  
  
So now we are walking to the farm to ask to visit the cliff.  
  
"You know Logan, I find it strange that even though the people in Seattle give contributions of money and other things, the townspeople still dress in medieval peasant clothing. Granted that the women don't wear corsets or as many petticoats."  
  
I smiled. "Government funding doesn't cover clothing apparently."  
  
"Aren't we there yet Logan?" asked Daniel slurring his words. I was losing him.  
  
"Almost." I said half carrying him now.  
  
We where almost there when through the trees I saw a stream.  
  
"LOGAN!" screamed Daniel after I had dunked his head in the water. "What'cha do that for?"  
  
"You were drunk and about to faint, so I decided to give you a wake up call."  
  
Daniel just muttered curses under his breath while we walked to the farm. After we got permission from a guy named Krit, we walked to the tree. When we got there we saw something. Well more like someone.  
  
"Wait here" I said to Daniel after he pointed out the body to me.  
  
I climbed to the girl as I just realized and looked into her face. She looked like a dark angel. Her curly brown, shoulder length hair framed her face and she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
Suddenly she woke up with shock. "Who are you?" she said violently, tensing up.  
  
I stuck out my hand and replied, "Logan Cale."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ I'm thinking of adding a song- fic chapter Yes or No? 


End file.
